Creo en ti
by Fatima Winner
Summary: Una pequeña historia acerca del cumpleaños de Kagami y como Kuroko busca el regalo adecuado para la persona que ama. Así como el modo en el que los sentimientos de ambos salen a flote bajo la luz de las estrellas de esa cálida noche. Songfic.


**"** **Creo en ti** **"**

 **By**

 **Fatima Winner**

 **Categoría:** Yaoi (chico x chico).

 **Pareja:** KagaKuro.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no al grandioso Fujimaki, porque si fueran míos el KagaKuro y el AoKi serían canon :v Como decía, yo solo tomo prestado a los bellos personajes de Kuroko no Basket para escribir esta historia cursi y gay sin fines de lucro, sino más bien para hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con todos ustedes~

 **Advertencia:** Cursilerías por todos lados, así que ya saben xD

 **Nota preliminar:** Este es un songfic -o un intento al menos- basado en la canción "Creo en ti" del grupo musical Reik. Y es mi primera vez -formalmente (?)- en este formato, así que perdonen mis errores uwu Se supone que se ubica luego del final de la serie y antes del Extra game. Aunque obviamente son meras alucinaciones mías xD Sin más, recuerden poner la canción en repeat para leer. Gracias.

 **Capítulo** **único**

Había pasado más de un año desde que se conocieron, entre bromas y compañerismo, interminables horas de esfuerzo y practica, alegrías y tristezas, pero por sobretodo el haber disfrutado de la victoria en equipo junto a todos ellos y en especial al lado de esa persona, era lo que nunca olvidaría. Él siempre había sido inútil solo, eso lo entendió perfectamente en su época de secundaria, así como la facilidad con la que los sueños podían romperse. Pero el haber conocido a Kagami y haber formado parte del equipo de Seirin le había devuelto la esperanza que había perdido tiempo atrás.

Para Kuroko, Kagami fue como un ángel enviado por el cielo para rescatarlo y sacarlo del inmenso hoyo en el que estuvo por caer luego de separarse de Ogiwara y la generación de los milagros. Kagami era la hermosa luz que alumbraba su camino desde entonces. ¿Pero cuando fue que una simple sombra como él comenzó a tener ese tipo de sentimiento hacia su luz? ¿Por qué de repente se ponía tan feliz solo por haber sido invitado a casa de esa persona?

Caminó por las calurosas calles mirando las tiendas llenas de gente y sin poder decidirse por ninguna. ¿Comida, ropa, accesorios...? ¿Qué debería de comprar como presente? ¿De qué modo podía expresar el amor y el agradecimiento que sentía hacia el pelirrojo? Incluso las palabras como "te quiero" nunca las había dicho antes. Suspiró y se detuvo frente a una tienda de zapatillas.

«Eso no es romántico... Aunque tampoco es que quiera darle algo así...» volvió a suspirar, nunca en su vida le había costado tanto decidirse por un obsequio.

Giró la vista y vio una tienda de chocolates.

«Pero a quien le gustan los dulces es a mí...»

Mientras Kuroko divagaba acerca de que comprar, dos chicos de su misma edad se acercaron a él.

—¡Kurokocchi!— corrió a abrazarlo.

—Tetsu— saludó al sujetar al rubio del cuello de la camisa para detenerlo.

—Gracias, Aomine-kun—

—Ehhhh, yo solo quería abrazarlo—

—Pero él no quiere ser abrazado por ti, Kise—

—Efectivamente—

—Ahhh, que malos son conmigo— hizo puchero y luego miró al más bajito —¿Qué haces a estas horas solo por la zona comercial? ¿Necesitas zapatillas nuevas?—

—No... Solo quería comprar algo—

—¿Qué cosa?—

—No lo sé todavía...—

—¿Uhm?— miraron sin entender hasta que recordaron la reunión a la que habían sido invitados el otro día.

Kise sonrió y Aomine hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—Nosotros vinimos a comprar ropa—

—¿Nosotros? Tú me obligaste a acompañarte, ya te pareces a Satsuki, tsk—

—Vamos, Aominecchi, luego te compensaré, ¿de acuerdo?—

—Sí tú lo dices—

—Bueno, ya dejemos de molestar a Kurokocchi...— se acercó al más bajito y le habló al oído —¿Por qué no pruebas diciendo "te amo"?—

Kuroko se extrañó al escucharlo y no supo que decir.

—También podrías pasar la noche...— pero antes de terminar la frase recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte del moreno —¡Ouch!—

—Deja de meterle ideas en la cabeza, idiota—

—Solo intentaba aconsejarlo—

—Gracias, ¿supongo?—

—Ah, ya vámonos—

—Ok, ok, pero no te esponjes—

—Nos vemos luego—

—Chau, Tetsu—

—Kurokocchi, si se hace tarde es mejor que no regreses solo a casa, ¿si?— le guiñó un ojo e hizo un movimiento de mano en forma de despedida —Bye bye~—

Aomine comenzó a caminar y el rubio lo siguió mientras el muchacho de cabellos celestes los veía marcharse hasta perderlos de vista.

¿Decirle "te amo"? ¿Pasar la noche con él? Ni si quiera estaba seguro acerca de declararse... Después de todo él era su mejor amigo. ¿Y qué si Kagami no sentía lo mismo por él? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de prepararse para ello?

Sacudió la cabeza, su objetivo ahora era encontrar un regalo para Kagami y no pensar en otros temas. Continuó con su camino y miró una por una todas las tiendas del lugar, pero no pudo decidirse por nada.

Derrotado, se detuvo un momento para sentarse en la acera y mirar el cielo estrellado.

Kuroko era el tipo de chico que normalmente no expresaba sus sentimientos ni sus emociones, lo había suprimido todo en la secundaria por el bien de su equipo, aunque al final haya tenido que separarse de todos ellos e incluso enfrentarlos. La vida era irónica muchas veces, pero ya no le dolía tanto recordarlo, porque ahora no solo había logrado ganar gracias a todos sus amigos de Seirin, sino que también fue capaz de arreglar las cosas con Ogiwara y la generación de los milagros. Y fue Seirin quien le dio esa oportunidad para poder corregir su pasado. Es por eso que ahora quería poder darle las gracias a la persona que se mantuvo a su lado todo este tiempo. Quien lo sostuvo cuando no podía caminar y lo consoló cuando fue dejado atrás por los demás. ¿De qué modo debía agradecerle entonces?

" _¿Por qué no pruebas diciendo te amo? También podrías pasar la noche..."_

«¿Qué hora es...?» miró el reloj que traía puesto y se levantó sobresaltado «¡Es tarde!» y además tenía un mensaje de Kagami-kun preguntando a qué hora llegaría.

Sin más corrió a la tienda más cercana.

Mientras tanto, Kagami miró el reloj en la pared sin saber por qué Kuroko no le contestaba el celular. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿No vendría? No era que le molestara ser cancelado, aunque ya había hecho la cena y el postre... También había conseguido un nuevo video de la NBA, ya que la última vez habían terminado de ver todos los que tenía. Además, parecía que se había acostumbrado a pasar el tiempo libre con ese chico. ¿Pero por qué de repente se sentía tan ansioso por verlo? Solo porque normalmente llegaba más temprano, ¿o era por la idea de qué no vendría esta vez? Igual podría verlo mañana que era domingo, pero... Realmente quería verlo ahora.

«Apresúrate, Kuroko... La comida se está enfriando...»

El pelirrojo se sentó a esperar en el sofá, pero como ya se había hecho muy tarde, intentó llamar al chico en cuestión, mas no le contestaron por ningún lado ni el mensaje ni la llamada. Se resignó y fue a guardar la comida en la refri, seguro le había surgido algún asunto de último momento, ya hablaría con él mañana.

Rato después, cuando se disponía a cenar solo y sin que se lo esperara, tocaron el timbre del departamento. Se sorprendió y fue a abrir. Era Kuroko llevando una bolsa en las manos.

—Creí que no vendrías, ya es muy tarde... Son casi...— pero antes de que terminara de hablar, el chico bajito entró al lugar sin decir nada —¿Kuroko?— lo miró sin entender.

—¿Qué hora es...?—

—Van a ser las doce. Es peligroso que andes a estas horas en la calle. Al menos me hubieras escrito para recogerte del paradero...—

Kuroko sonrió ligeramente, a una parte de él le gustaba el hecho de que esa persona se preocupara tanto por él.

—¿Hiciste la cena?—

—¿Uh? Oye, no me ignores... Pero sí, aunque la refrigeré, pero puedo calentarla. Hice carne, ya que estás muy flaco, y también hice batido de vainilla. Así que no puedes quejarte. Oh, y conseguí un nuevo video de la NBA—

—Eres una buena esposa, Kagami-kun—

—¿Ah? No te burles de mí, Kuroko...— centró la mirada en la bolsa que llevaba el otro —¿Qué traes ahí? ¿Trajiste algo para comer? Seguro son dulces—

—Efectivamente— miró el reloj de su muñeca —Vamos, Kagami-kun—

—¿A dónde? ¿A estas horas?— preguntó sin entender, pero antes de obtener una respuesta fue llevado por su compañero hasta el balcón del departamento —¿Para qué hemos venido aquí...?—

Ahora entendía menos que hace un momento. ¿Es que de repente le dieron ganas de ver las estrellas o algo así? Al menos estaban en verano y la noche estaba fresca, así como el cielo despejado. Silencio... Kuroko miró el reloj por última vez mientras Kagami continuaba esperando entender que sucedía. Estando frente a frente, el muchacho de cabello celeste comenzó a hablar.

—Yo... Intenté armar un discurso en mi cabeza o algo como eso, pero al final todo se me enredó completamente... Simplemente no soy bueno expresando en palabras o incluso en gestos las cosas que pienso y siento, pero de todos modos quería decirlo apropiadamente o hacer el intento al menos...—

De repente Kuroko había comenzado a hablar más de lo normal y además parecía muy serio al hacerlo, por lo que Kagami solo se limitó a escucharlo.

—Para mí, Kagami-kun... Como podría decirlo... Cuando yo vine a Seirin en busca de un nuevo equipo, realmente no sabía que encontraría a personas tan increíbles como todos ustedes, pero especialmente a alguien que brillará con tanta fuerza como tú... Yo deposité mi esperanza en ustedes, en ti... Confié en que esta vez podría encontrar la respuesta que tanto buscaba y la encontré, ¿recuerdas? Solo debemos jugar como sabemos hacerlo... Confiando y dando lo mejor de nosotros... Es el tipo de básquet que aprendí con Seirin, siendo compañeros de verdad, apoyándose entre todos como si fueran una familia... Entendí lo que era una verdadera victoria en equipo... Es por eso que quiero continuar jugando básquet con todos ustedes. Ahora que logré reponerme y pude volver a hablarme con Ogiwara y la Generación de los milagros, yo... Creo que puedo estar tranquilo ahora, sin remordimientos ni nada... Y estoy muy agradecido por haber logrado todo eso gracias a Seirin. Me alegra haber encontrado una nueva luz y que esa persona sea Kagami-kun... Porque yo creo en ti y en que no seré dejado atrás de nuevo, si no que podré caminar a tu lado... ¿Puedo hacerlo, cierto?—

—Sí...—

—Gracias... De verdad, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí... Por favor déjame ser tu sombra para siempre...— agachó la mirada y extendió la bolsa hacia el más alto —Feliz cumpleaños, Kagami-kun... Realmente no sabía que comprar, así que al final solo compré un pastel y un llavero—

Kagami tomó la bolsa y la miró, había una torta pequeña y un llavero en forma de tigre. Estaba tan sorprendido por todo que no supo que contestar. Nunca antes Kuroko había hablado tanto en su vida, al menos no frente a él, y mucho menos dicho cosas tan profundas como esas. Y todo por su cumpleaños...

—Entonces... ¿Llegaste tan tarde porque fuiste a buscar un regalo para mí?—

—Así es, pero logré llegar antes de las doce que era lo importante—

—¿Hiciste todo eso solo para poder saludarme a la medianoche?—

—Sí...—

¿Por qué? ¿Por él? ¿Por qué esforzarse tanto? No lo comprendía del todo.

—Why...?—

Kuroko entendió fácilmente los pensamientos de su compañero e intentó contestar.

—Porque... a mí... me gusta Kagami-kun...— confesó al fin sorprendiendo mucho más al otro —Lo estuve pensando mucho últimamente... La razón por la que me siento tan tranquilo y feliz cuando veo a Kagami-kun... Es porque lo amo... Es por eso que soy tan fuerte cuando estoy a su lado y siento como si fuera capaz de lograr lo que sea... Aunque no iba a decir esto y la verdad no sé porque lo estoy diciendo ahora...— se sintió avergonzado por todo lo que había dicho e intentó huir —Yo solo quería decirte "feliz cumpleaños" y "gracias"... Es todo...— se dio la vuelta —Será mejor que me vaya— pero fue tomado de la muñeca por el más alto.

—Espera...—

—Perdón por decir cosas tan raras de repente...—

—Ah, no tienes que disculparte...—

—Y tú no tienes que contestar si no quieres...—

Le asustaba ser rechazado y más aún arruinar la relación cercana que tenía con Kagami. No quería dejar de ser su mejor amigo, por eso prefería no saber la respuesta. ¿Era mejor así, no?

—Kuroko...—

—Yo solo...quiero ser tu sombra para siempre... Así que si quieres podemos olvidarlo... Por eso es mejor que me vaya a casa...— intentó soltarse en vano.

—Claro que no, es muy tarde como para que te vayas ahora—

—Por favor déjame ir...—

—No, y tampoco te pediría olvidarlo, eso sería muy cruel e injusto para ti, ¿no crees?—

Pero no hubo respuesta de parte de Kuroko. Kagami giró los ojos en duda y dejó la bolsa sobre una banca que había allí para luego de pensarlo por un momento, darle la vuelta al más bajito y abrazarlo.

—¿Kagami-kun...?— preguntó sin entender al ser atrapado por los fuertes y cálidos brazos de esa persona.

—Ah, yo... La verdad nunca he salido con nadie antes y tampoco me he interesado en ninguna chica ni nada... Así que realmente no sé nada de estas cosas... Pero yo estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que tú has hecho por mí, es decir... Has estado conmigo todo este tiempo, siendo mi compañero, entrenando a mi lado y esforzándote conmigo. No es como si yo lo hubiera hecho todo solo, Seirin no hubiese podido llegar tan lejos sin ti. Eres valioso para nosotros y también para mí... Fue también gracias a ti que pude arreglar las cosas con Tatsuya, tú siempre estuviste apoyándome. Y yo no me había detenido a pensarlo antes, pero... Eres mi querido compañero, mi sombra y mi mejor amigo. Realmente te aprecio mucho... y me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, ya sea en el colegio o en casa o incluso salir a cualquier lado, mientras estés conmigo es suficiente para mí. Porque me preocupo y siempre estoy pensando en ti aun cuando no estoy contigo...— lo abrazó más —Cuando te veo no sé por qué pero, me dan tantas ganas de protegerte... No quiero que nadie te lastime de nuevo. Tu expresión al contarnos la historia de Ogiwara y la generación de los milagros, y tu rostro al enfrentarnos a Aomine y contarme lo que pasaron juntos, no quisiera ver eso nuevamente... Prefiero el Kuroko tranquilo que se esfuerza jugando básquet con nosotros y que incluso es capaz de sonreír ahora... Por eso yo... Quiero protegerte y hacerte feliz... ¿Eso es amor... verdad?—

Kuroko abrió los ojos más de lo normal al escuchar la respuesta de esa persona, simplemente no se lo esperaba.

—¿Kagami-kun... me ama...?—

—Ah, aunque no me hubiera dado cuenta de ello si tú no te hubieses confesado primero—

—Eso es porque Kagami-kun es muyyy torpe—

—Hey, no te burles... Eres mi primer amor después de todo—

El chico de cabello celeste se sonrojó y se sintió más feliz de lo que ya estaba. Amaba Kagami y era maravilloso ser correspondido por él. ¿Es qué podía pedir algo más?

—Dices cosas tan vergonzosas...— sonrió aún sonrojado entre los brazos del otro.

—Que no te burles, Kuroko...— se sonrojó también —Entonces... ¿estamos saliendo, verdad?—

—Tú no lo has dicho...—

—Sé mi novio por favor—

Como no obtuvo respuesta, el pelirrojo se separó un poco para quedar frente al más bajito y poder mirarlo.

—¿Kuroko?—

—Tú siempre dices cosas tan vergonzosas...— nervioso, desvió la mirada.

—Pero si tú...—

—Sí, Kagami-kun, quiero ser tu novio...— contestó sonrojado.

El más alto sonrió feliz, aunque Kuroko seguía sin querer mirarlo, estaba avergonzado y se veía muy lindo así de sonrojado. Kagami tomó el rostro de su novio con las manos para hacer que lo mirara y lo acercó al suyo.

—Kuroko, te quiero— susurró muy cerca de él.

El corazón del chico de ojos celestes saltó dentro de su propio pecho al escucharlo. "Te quiero". ¿A caso estaba soñando? Pero sabía que estaba despierto y que más bien era su sueño el que se había hecho realidad.

—Yo también te quiero, Kagami-kun...— contestó nervioso, podía incluso llorar de emoción en ese momento.

Pero no era el único, Kagami también estaba nervioso y emocionado. Pero tomando valor, terminó de acercarse y lo besó. Fue un beso tierno en el que transmitieron sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Ayer ninguno hubiese creído todo esto, pero ahora que pasaba se sentían feliz por ello. Para Kagami, Kuroko era tan valioso que no quería que nadie más lo tocara. Lo amaba y quería atesorarlo para siempre. Y para Kuroko, Kagami era la luz de su vida y en quien podía confiarlo todo. Lo amaba y creía por completo en él.

Se separaron al terminar el beso, pero permanecieron cerca.

—Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Y también será nuestro aniversario a partir de ahora—

—Es verdad. Así que tendremos doble motivo para celebrarlo los próximos años—

Kuroko alzó la vista para mirarlo.

—¿No dijiste que querías estar conmigo para siempre? Pues yo también—

—Uh...— volvió a bajar la mirada y se abrazó a él —Entonces vamos a estar juntos para siempre— avergonzado intentó esconder el rostro en el pecho del otro.

—Sí— feliz, correspondió al abrazo.

Y se quedaron abrazados por un buen rato, olvidándose por completo de la hora y del pastel sobre la banca, ya que lo único que les importaba en ese momento era el hecho de estar juntos. Ahora que tenían sus pasados y sus miedos superados, y que habían podido poner en claro sus sentimientos, tenían mucho tiempo para ser felices.

 **FIN**

 **Nota de autora** **:**

Me quedó cursi D: Pero no me arrepiento de nada XD Lo siento, cuando se trata de ellos siempre se me sale todo lo pinky gay (?) w Bueno, este es mi pequeño regalo por el cumpleaños de nuestro tigre favorito. Feliz cumpleaños, Kagami~ Espero que les haya gustado y si es así por favor dejen comentarios uwu También es una contribución para la página KagaKuro is love, KagaKuro is life; como parte del concurso de songfics de hoy. Aunque sinceramente, y como dije al principio, no tengo mucha experiencia con este formato, pero créanme que hice mi mejor esfuerzo QwQ Amo tanto a esta OTP 3 y por eso es que me sale tanta cursilería x'D

Ahora sí me voy a escribir mi otro fic antes de que me odien xDU Trataré de tener el capi lo antes posible ;w; Así que no me olviden D':

Gracias por leer owo ¡Nos vemos!~


End file.
